


Lucy Come Home....

by AjaxxTheAlmighty



Category: Charles Schultz, Charlie Brown - Fandom, Peanuts
Genre: Charles Scultz, Minnesota, Multi, Original Working, Other, Peanuts - Freeform, Peanuts Gang, Snoopy, Winter, mn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaxxTheAlmighty/pseuds/AjaxxTheAlmighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years, and a night of rekindling memories, Schroeder wishes that Lucy would just come home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucy Come Home....

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this piece for an English Assignment last year. It is about how Schroeder left things with Lucy the last time they spoke, and how he wishes she was back in town so he could just apologize...

It had been nearly two years since their class graduated. Charlie Brown, Lucy, Violet, Schroeder. Linus and Sally were Juniors in high school, and Rerun had just began his freshman year. It was a weird time for everyone. The only people who stuck around the old neighbourhood were Charlie, to work in his dad’s barber shop, and Schroeder to work at the second hand shoppe for instruments on Lexington Ave. The cold winter air was too familiar and the pond where Lucy and the gang used to skate was freezing over… 

 

Schroeder was finishing his shift, pulling on a wool peacoat over his purple and black striped sweater. He should be happy, he sold 2 violins and sheet music for 32 songs today, but the feeling of loneliness was hanging in the air thicker than the smell of espresso in Down Town. 

As he walked up University Ave to his lone little apartment, the snowflakes began to twinkle in the air. He saw a little girl on a park bench, she turned and said to her friend, hair tightly pulled into a bun “I only eat the Snowflakes in January…”. Schroeder stopped, and remembered where he’d heard that before… Before he could stop to catch the bus, he turned down Marine Street and walked all th way down to the pond. He stopped in his tracks to admire the empty pond where not so many years earlier, him and his friends would come to skate in lines and sing the nights away… Snow snakes danced among the frozen water and crystals, and it reminded him of her. Lucy VanPelt. She would twirl her way across the pond and between th frozen boulevards across to the connecting creeks. She was vile, but all she wanted in life was his attention. Sixteen years she sat at the edge of his piano and watched him play. His mother and father moved across the states to this small suburb to start a new life in Minnesota. His mother, being the lavish lady she was, and frankly, still is, threw a large house party. As a gift, his father went down to the small toy shop and bought him his very own miniature Kingsbury brand piano. Schroeder knew how to play and sat in the living room for hours tinkering with his best toy. The day of the party came, and Mr. VanPelt walked in with a four year old Lucy, and a two year old Linus. Not interested in what anyone had to say, Schroder looked up, and back down at the keys, stroking, creating wonderful harmonious tunes. As guests began to arrive Schroeder couldn't help but notice the little girl in the blue bowed dress, she sat on the salmon colored couch and waved over his playing if “Fur Elise”, one of his most prized classics. Even as more and more people arrived, she wouldn’t leave her spot, stuck on the piano, or more so, the piano player. 

 

Sixteen years, seven pianos, many Halloween Parties, Dances, Valentines Masques, there was never a dull moment when Lucy was around. She tormented Charlie Brown, the first Christmas play when she made him cry over the sickly tree he got. Or when she buried Linus’ blanket in the ground, or when she made Violet hit Rerun for tearing open her favorite bean bag chair. She was a mean one. But, she always had a soft spot in her heart for Schroeder. 

 

He looked over across the frozen pond and saw a little girl and her dog pulling a sled down to the pond. He remembered how much Lucy hated Snoopy. She would go crying to her mother whenever Snoopy kissed her, this from the girl who never cried. Well, not never. Schroeder recalled the last time Lucy and him spoke… And her light mused tears that were so very misplaced on her usual mean grin… 

It was March Third, Lucy’s birthday of course. She was turning 18. She was the first of the group to become an adult, and of course, Lucy being Lucy, she let everybody know…

 

“Hey! Listen up right NOW!” Lucy yelled from the edge of the pond, waving lovely red envelopes in the air like she owned the place, and in this era with this group, she did. 

 

“In one week is my 18th birthday party! I want everone… AND I MEAN EVERYONE, to be there. I’m not expecting anything big for gifts, I just want you all there!” she skid across the pond handing out cards. Her stack seemed to go on forever. Patty, Marcie, Violet, Charlie, Sally, and so on… The last card had his name on it.

 

“Schroeder… I hope you’ll come to my soiree…. It wouldn’t be a party without my birthday king!” Her eyes fluttered as she handed him the deep hued envelope.

 

Schroeder threw down his hockey stick and opened the card.

 

“Lucy VanPelt! March third at the VanPelt household. The party will start at noon, please be punctual!”

 

The cards were signed in Lucy’s usual curly writing, he would know it anywhere. 

 

As he prepared to leave, Charlie and a few of the other boys ran up with him, and they all met at the brick bridge, as they usually did in the evening. 

 

“So, who all is going to Lucy Van-Looney’s party?” Schroeder asked the guys hoping no one was going.

 

“I have to go, Sally needs someone to be with her, a young girl at a highschool party could be dangerous…” Charlie mentioned with his usual monotone voice. 

 

“Well Chuck, if you’re going, then I am.” one of the boys piped up.

 

“I’m going for Misses Van Pelt's famous fudge bars!” another boy mentioned.

 

“Well… then I guess I have to go, don’t I?” Schroeder said less than enthused.

 

“We can all agree Lucy isn’t a very nice person, but hey it’s her birthday. And Schroeder she’s loved you since we were little, maybe cut her some slack?” Charlie tried to lighten the mood a bit, even if he was too wishy-washy to do so. 

 

Schroeder walked home and thought about all the things Lucy could want. It boggled his mind, she sat and told him hundreds of things she wanted everytime he saw her, but he never listened to take note of what she could use. 

The day of the party arrived. It was 29 degrees out, and Schroeder whistled as he walked to Lucy’s place. He made sure to be one of the last ones there, hoping to get out as soon as he could. 

 

He knocked on the door, to be greeted by Sally and Violet, both with festive drinks in their hands. He walked in and sat down on the hideous berry colored couch in the den where everyone else seemed to be. 

 

“Oh you’re here I thought you’d NEVER COME!” Lucy ran across the room and lept onto his lap. Her usual dark blue dress was spotless, but she didn’t seem to notice the creases she was putting in it from bounding into his lap.

 

“Yeah…. Happy birthday Lucy…” he half heartedly muttered under his breath wishing she would just get off of him. 

 

Only a few minutes into him being there Lucy unwrapped her gifts. She got the usual, sweaters, and records, jewelry, hair care supplies, nothing that really won her over, but that was Lucy. Then she came to a small silver box and her smirk turned to a grin. This one was from him.

 

She unwrapped the delicate box and revealed a lovely locket in the shape of a musical note.

 

“Oh my land it’s perfect! OH MY MAN YOU ALWAYS KNOW!” she got up and gave him a huge smooch on the cheek. He only embraced her in response, waiting to go.

 

After the party died down and everyone left, Schroeder packed a doggy bag of treats, said his goodbyes and walked out the door feeling lucky he left alive. 

 

It was around 11:30pm when he heard a knock at the door. Annoyed that his piece was being interrupted, he walked to the front door and answered. Lucy was standing in the frigid cold. He invited her in like so many other times, little to know that this would be the last…

 

He returned to the den where they kept the baby grand and played some of Mozart’s “Surprise Symphony”. She leaned against the instrument as she always did, trying to get his attention… 

 

“It meant a lot to me… That locket. I love it, and will wear it on our wedding day, just for you!” Lucy chimed in trying to surpass the volume of the music.

 

He pounded on the keys trying to drown out her squeaky voice. He loved his piano. This was a gift for his 16th birthday and he loved it more than anything, or anyone, and Lucy knew that. She always had to compete for his attention. She celebrated Beethoven's birthday, and danced to “Fur Elise” for her recital, she wanted him to notice her. He mindlessly let her in the house out of good manner, but he never really liked Lucy. He thought she was annoying, and dumb, and mean. She hurt his friends and bashed his biggest idol. But she loved him… 

 

Lucy babbled on louder and louder, gripping the glass of cocoa she made for him that he refused the drink simply out of spite against her. She got closer to his piano bench and sat down next to him talking right in his ear… He’d had enough.

 

“MOVE!” He gave her a hard shove and sent her crashing to the floor, cocoa soaking his only true love. The sticky liquid ruined his instrument and he sat in awe.

 

“Schroeder… I’m… I am sorry.” Lucy tried to find the courage to apologize, something she never did. She had ruined his favorite thing and was heart broken.

 

“... You dumb BROAD!” Schroeder struck the ruined keys and yelled at the top of his lungs at the delicate woman who lay on his floor.

 

“I KNEW YOU WERE AWFUL! But THIS?! You WANT MY ATTENTION LUCY VANPELT? NOW YOU HAVE IT! You are an awful, mean, useless creature full of VILE and EVIL SPIRITS! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW!” Schroeder screamed, barely having time to see the tears that streamed down her face…

 

He realized what he said too little too late. Lucy never loved anyone, not even her own mother or father. And he, the one man she cared so much for, he had just crushed her soul. he tried to find the words to apologize… but what words could he say?

 

She got up wiping the tears from her eyes, running out the door without her jacket or gloves. Her sobs echoes throughout the night as she ran off, crushed by the words of a man she no longer loved… 

 

Three months passed, but Lucy never came back to hear him play. She was afraid of him and his words. This intimidating girl who scared most teachers was now silenced but words that replayed over in her head. Schroeder made attempts to apologize, but Violet always stopped him before he could get to Lucy. Linus stopped talking to him after a few weeks, and even Rerun, who had little friends, actively avoided him. What kind of a man could break a girls heart on her birthday? 

 

It was June 16th, and everyone was excited for summer to start. The gang met down at the pond, as they always did. Schroeder with a guilty soul was hoping to see Lucy and apologize, and perhaps play her a song. But to his surprise he was only greeted by Violet, and Peppermint Patty. 

 

“Lucy said to give this to you, ‘ya block head…” Patty handed him a dark blue envelope, and he stood back from the others and read it to himself….

“ My Dearest Schroeder-

 

I am writing you because I can’t find the strength to say this to you, face to face… I know that I have been especially awful to all my friends, and you as well… I am leaving this Sunday, far away. I found a lovely little loft for us in Down Town. It would have been perfect for your piano, singing, and hosting parties… But now I suppose I will fill it up alone. I am so sorry for trying to get close to you, I should have just let you be. You’ll always be my musical king… 

 

Parting is sweet Sorrow-

 

Lucy VanPelt…” 

 

Violet turned to him and gave him a look of dread.

 

“I hope you’re happy you bastard. She never loved anyone as much as you, and all she wanted was your time…” Violet said bluntly, walking away with Patty and Sally at her sides. 

 

Schroder ran to Lucy’s house hoping to catch her and change her mind, make her stay. 

 

He burst into the front door where Rerun sat watching the news dazed, his usual look. 

 

“Where is LUCY?!” Schroeder out of breath forced the words from his lungs.

 

“She’s gone… she already left this morning.” Rerun didn’t even turn to look at him, eyes glued to the news cast.

 

Schroeder spent all night playing happy birthday in different keys and tones, hoping it would make him feel better. Maybe, just maybe Lucy would come running back and perch herself at the edge of his piano… Her blue dress catching the wind as she stood on his porch… A single tear hit the ground as he got up and went off to bed, clutching her note in his hands.

 

Schroeder came back from his memory dazed and sad. He watched the little girl as she struggled to pull the sled up the hill, her dog right beside her. The sun closed down over the horizon and the stars began to twinkle, like single tear drops on his cheeks as he wished for Lucy to come back, knowing she never would. 

 

He walked back up the hill hoping to catch the last bus, not having to walk so far home. He looked at his watch seeing that he missed the last one, eight minutes ago. He stood on the corner of Dale Street and University Ave and hailed a cab, the frigid air encasing his gloves. The cab stopped, and he swung open the door and accidentally hit the lady coming out from the cab seat. 

 

“HEY! Watch it you blockhead!” A woman in a dark blue dress and white pea coat scowled at him, only to have it turn to a smile when her eyes met with her musical king...


End file.
